What to do With the Unexpected
by fairytailotaku246
Summary: Natsu, Lucy and Happy go on a 3 day mission. But get seperated when Natsu and Lucy fall down a hole. Back at the guild, things turn out to be the unexpected... nalu, and other ships...but mostly nalu! xD
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS, THIS MY NEW STORY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

At The Guild

The guild was the same as usual, except 2 certain mages were missing; well, including the exceeed. ''Hey, where's flame brain?'' Gray. ''Oh, he's out on a job with Lucy and Happy. Pretty much the usual. Why?'' she asked suddenly. ''I needed his help to melt some ice in a town'' the ice mage said.''Hey Mira, why are you so happy today, I mean your happy all the time but…. WHAT THE HELL!'' the ice mage said. Mira had a dark aura around her and had a devilous smirk on her face. Something was way off today. Gray just ignored it and walked away until a drunk mage yelled out something….. ''Gray, your clothes!'' ''What are you talking about Cana my clothes are perfectly…. SHIT!'' Gray yelled. He quickly tried to find his clothes before the mighty Titania comes back from her mission. A lovey-dovey Juvia stalking him while swooning over him. ''Some things never do change…'' the takeover mage said to herself while going back to drying out the dishes.

SO HOW WAS IT? LEAVE REVIEWS AND NEXT TIME BE READY FOR SOME NALU ACTION!

DUECES…..


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS IM BACK. AND IM PROMISING A LONGER CHAPTER THIS TIME SO GET READY TO BE AT THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS! AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW…SO….LETS GET THIS STARTED!**

**Natsu: So, what's happening this chapter**

**Me: You and Lucy fall down a hole**

**Lucy: WHAT! WHY ME?!**

**Me: Because it'll make the chapter more exciting!**

**Natsu: Yea, cheer up Luce.**

**Lucy:*Sulks* Im gonna fall to my death….**

**Happy: I mean, it isn't that bad. You have Natsu to die with you, so you'll be fine.**

**Lucy: THAT'S NOT THE POINT YOU STUPID CAT!**

**Natsu: Nah, Luce will be fine as long as I'm around!'' Natsu replied.**

**Lucy: *Blushing***

**Happy: ''He looooves you! He said rolling his tounge in the process.**

**Natsu and Lucy: SHUTUP YOU STUPID CAT!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Team Natsu P.O.V

''Oi, Happy, are you sure we're going the right way?'' asked the hungry dragon slayer. Team Natsu was on a mission of course. But what was the catch you ask? The mission was underground. ''Of course Natsu, I have a great sense of smell!'' Happy said as his eyes glittered. ''Dogs are the ones with the great sense of smell you stupid cat!'' Lucy yelled.

Team Natsu has been walking around in circle for hours now, getting hungrier and hungrier in the process. Suddenly Natsu draped an arm over Lucy. Making her have pink tinted cheeks in the process. ''Lemme see that map for a sec.'' Natsu said as she handed him the map hiding her face. ''Lushy, are you okay? Your face is really red!'' exclaimed the blue exceed. Indeed she had a red face. Natsu then turned around to see what the exceed was talking about.

Lucy's face was red as Erza's hair, scary but also kinda…. cute. ' Cute? What the hell is going on with you Natsu' the dragon slayer said to himself. He just ignored it, probably thinking it was his hormones or something. Lucy then looked, not having a red face anymore. ''Natsu, do you see where it is?'' asked Lucy who was looking around their area. ''No, but it says on the map that it's right….'' Natsu didn't get to finish as he tripped over a rock and fell onto Lucy. Making them both tumble down a nearby hill.

''Hey, what are you guys doing down there. C'mon, get up here we have to finish the mission'' said Happy. From his perspective, this is what he saw: A dragon slayer on top of the celestial mage. In a position that what would look like they were a couple. Natsu then opened his eyes to see brown ones staring back at him. The same for Lucy, but black ones staring back at her. As soon as they saw the position they were in, they both turned beet red. Quickly dusting themselves off from the dirt and grass they were rolled in.

''You okay?'' asked a very red Natsu. From head to toe you would think he looked like a tomato. ''Umm, yea, I'm fine.'' Replied Lucy, also red as a tomato. When the two walked up the hill, they heard a crack. Not just any crack, but a crack that would mean the ground was falling apart. And so it was. Piece by piece cracked into pieces, bringing Lucy down with it.

''NATSU!'' Lucy yelled as she fell into the darkness. Natsu watched in torture of what was going on. Was he ever going to see her again? But this is Natsu we're talking about, he doesn't think. He does. So what does he do? He jumps into the darkness trying to search for her.

''LUCY, IM COMING!" yelled Natsu. Happy just flew in the air. What was he supposed to do, just stand there? ''Happy, go back to the guild and find help'' yelled Natsu from the cliff that he jumped from. Happy just flew in the air in silence. Leave? 'Well this is Natsu we're talking about, he'll be fine. I also know he'll keep Lucy safe.' Happy said in his thoughts. ''Aye sir!'' he replied, then flew as fast as he can back to the guild.

Natsu just floated there. 'Where is she' he thought to himself. Until he saw a flash of yellow below him. ''LUCY!'' Natsu yelled as he engulfed himself in flames. Lucy turned around,a bright smile on her face. Lucy then started to talk. ''Open, the gate of the Ram: ARIES!'' Lucy said. ''Hello Miss Lucy, what do I need to do?'' asked the shy lamb. ''I need you to form a puff cloud for me and Natsu to land on.'' Lucy commanded. The lamb did what she was said, both landing safely at the bottom of the pit safely.

As Aries went back to the celestial realm, she realized something. How were they supposed to get back to the surface?! ''God, I thought we were gonna die there'' Natsu started to say. His toothy smile made Lucy blush. 'No one could underestimate that smile' she thought. What the fuck Lucy! Stop thinking all these weird things!' she said in her head. Her heart went pitter patter, not knowing why though. She ignored it though, thinking it didn't matter because of the situation that they were in right now. '' Natsu, look!'' Lucy said with joy in her words. Natsu turned to what she was pointing at, and saw a sign. Saying: Litgo Village. ''Hey, that's the town we were looking for! C'mon Lucy!'' he suddenly grabbed her hand. Lucy didn't mind because they finally found the town they were looking for all day.

What they didn't know that was someone, or something for that matter was spying on them from a distance. ''Boss, the mages are here. What do we do now?'' asked an anonymous voice. There was silence for a moment. ''You know what to do Pete. We went over this about a 100 times already.''said another anonymous voice. Finishing their conversation, the so called man Pete disappeared into thin air.

**GUESS WHO MADE IT TO 1,000 WORDS? (POINTS TOWARDS HERSELF). THIS GIRL! **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER, AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! THIS IS CHAPTER 3 OF WTDWTU! FOR THE FIRST P.O.V FOR THE STORY WILL BE AT THE GUILD, WHERE HAPPY TELLS THE GUILD WHAT HAPPENED TO NATSU AND LUCY. BUT IS INTERRUPTED BY A CERTAIN ICE MAGE. SO ANYWAY, LET'S GET THIS STARTED!

*At The Guild*

The blue exceed was just outside the guild doors just as his wings gave out. He fell to the ground but assured himself he was okay. When he opened the guild doors, he was almost hit by an arrow of ice. ''Whoa! What's going on!'' the exceed asked as he saw Gray fuming with ice launching all over the place.

''Holy shit Gray! Calm your ass down before you wreck the whole guild!'' Macao and Wakaba yelled at him before they got frozen into a block of ice. Happy started to ask what was the problem until he too soon got frozen into a block of ice.

''Juvia! My love! Just go on one date with me and I _swear _I'll never bother you ever again!'' Lyon asked, more like pleaded, the scarlet Juvia. And why was Gray so mad? Because both of them were centimeters away from their lips meeting. By what you ask? Oh you know just a FUCKING POCKY STICK! (FYI, A POCKY STICK IS A CHOCOLATE COVERED BISCUIT STICK THAT EACH PERSON WOULD HAVE TO BITE UNTIL THEIR LIPS MEET.)

Their lips were about to meet until Gray chopped it in half with his hand. He had a despicable look on his face and stared hard at Lyon. ''C'mon Juvia. We're outta here.'' Gray said flatly as he threw the water woman over his shoulder and walked away from the scene.

When Happy finally was unfrozen from the block of ice, he walked over to Mira and told her what was going on. ''Yes! My plan actually worked!'' she yelled happily that her smile could get away with murder. ''Um, Mira, what are you talking about?'' the exceed asked as his eyes became glossy as see through glass. ''Well, you see, I wanted to help those two become closer as soon as possible.'' She started. Happy then sat on the barstool folding his arms ready for her explanation.

''I paid some magicians from the town square and told them to make the ground break. Making Lucy fall. And you know Natsu, he loves Lucy so much. So I depended on that he would go and save her. Which he did!'' The matchmaker finished as Happy stared wide-eyed. ''But-ut- what about the mission? '' he asked making Mira stare back at him wide eyed.

''Oh. I knew I forgot something. The complications they could run into. Sorry about that.'' She apologized while scratching the back of her head. ''Mira! Why would you do something so irresponsible like that!'' said a very scolding tone. The exceed and the barmaid looked back to see the mighty Titania back from her week long mission.

''Oh. Hi Erza! How's it going?'' she asked very sweetly, but knew she was in _soo _much trouble. ''Stop playing games Mirajane. Where was the mission assigned? She asked sitting in the barstool next to Happy. ''Somewhere underground for some reason. But I'll go look through the records and see where it is.'' She said as she handed Erza her strawberry cake and came back with the flyer in her hand.

She set it in front of Erza as she started eating her cake. ''Hmm.'' The scarlet mage started to think to herself. Until she got an idea and looked at Happy with a mischievous look on her face. ''Um. Erza. Why are you looking at me like that?'' Happy asked before the knight knocked him out to unconsciousness. ''Because. We're going to go save Natsu and Lucy.'' She said to herself as she took the flyer of the counter and walked out of the guild with the knocked Happy in her hand.

SO…YEA YOU KNOW THE DRILL. DON'T FORGET TO LIKE AND REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS JUST SAY SO. BYE GUYS!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING LATELY (DON'T KILL ME PLEASE T_T)! THERE HAS JUST BEEN SO MUCH TESTS AND HOMEWORK IVE BEEN HAVING, SO IM SORRY ABOUT THAT. CONCLUDING THAT, IM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER TODAY! EXCITED! I KNOW I AM BECAUSE I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! ANYWAY, LETS GET STARTED!

When Natsu and Lucy finally made it to the place, there was a huge blockade. "Gee, I wish Happy was here to fly me over this stupid thing." Natsu said as he kicked the wooden blockade.

"Hey don't kick that, it was a lot of jewel to pay for this thing you know!" A voice scolded. The two mages looked up to see two men looking back down at them from the watchtower with dissaproving looks. "Who goes there?" One said with a scowl. The dragon slayer gave the men a look that would scare them away. 'They better not go anywhere near my Lucy. Wait, my Lucy? Geez, what's up with you man, get your head together.' He said to himself in his head.

"We're from Fairy Tail! We're here to accept your request!" Lucy yelled so they can hear her. The guards didn't seem to believe them so the images showed their insignias. "Their the real deal Kevin, let em in." One guard whispered to the other."Oh god, we're so sorry. We thought you were those people from the dark guild, please please come in." Both said through the speaker. The blockade was let down by the people while Natsu and Lucy were greeted by the villagers.

"Hi! Welcome to our village! Please accept these as our gratitude." A busty brunette smiled at them, especially to Natsu. "My name is Jessica, nice to meet you."she reached her hand towards Natsu as he shook her hand back. "Hey, do you know where we can find the leader of your village?"he asked as she wasn't paying g attention. She was busy looking at the busty blonde that was behind him. "Oh hey, is that your girlfriend?"

The blonde blushed as the dragon slayer stared at her wide eyed. "Of course she's my girlfriend! She's a girl and she's my friend!" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face that almost sent Jessica into a coma. "Natsu, you're so dense, she didn't ,mean that way!"the blonde said while holding him in a headlock. "Agh Lucy, why the hell are you doing that!" The dragon slayer said while trying to get out of he headlock. On the sidelines of their little fight, Jessica and the rest of the village sweatdropped.

Titania was currently walking down the streets of Magnolia, with, of course, an unconscious Happy held by the tail. "Now if I remember correctly, they should all be right..." she said thinking to herself. As she walked down the steps of the alley, she made it to a black market.

"Oh if it isn't the mighty Titania!" The storekeeper said while having a smile on his face. "Hello Mr. Taki, do you have a teleporter by any chance?" As he went to the back, he came back with a really small device. "You're lucky, this is the last one. This teleporter can teleport up to 7 people to you in a matter of seconds. Sure its really small but that just means you can take it anywhere!" He said concluding the description. She stood there for a while until she made up her mind.

"I'll take it!" She said giving the man a firm handshake.

As the two made it to the leader's hut, they went inside. "I assume you guys are from fairy Tail?" He asked as he turned around. The two nodded. "Good sit down, there's a ,of of information you need to know." He said as the two did as he said.

After the explanation because the author is too lazy to type it...

"And here is your hut!" One of the villagers said with walking inside. The hut actually had big space. "I'll leave you two to get settled."the villager said as he left. "Ah, thanks...what was your name again?" Natsu asked while Lucy looked around. He turned around and said his name. "Jay. The name is Jay." He said as he left the hut.  
The blond looked around as she found a kitchen, a living space, and a bedroom. Not to mention the cute little hot tub in the back.

"You're sleeping on the floor Natsu." She said as she climbed into the bed. The pinkette stared wide eyed at her."Aww Lucy, cmon, we can both sleep in the bed together!" He said but added that they put pillows between each other. She agreed to the fact he kept bugging her about it. "But if I see you anywhere beyond this point your a dead man Dragneel!" She concluded as she turn ed over and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS! IM BACK WITH CH, 5 OF WTDWTU. IM SORRY THE NEW YOUNG AGAIN CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT, I NEEDED TO GO SOMEWHERE. FORGETTING ABOUT THAT (HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS FELL FOR IT) LETS GET TO THE NEW CHAPTER, WHERE YOU LEARN THAT YOU NEVER TRUST A NICE PERSON. REMEBER KEEP YOUR FRIENDS CLOSE AND YOUR ENEMIES CLOSER, WELL YEA, SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE BUT THAT'S WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN.

As the blonde woke up from her slumber, she seemed to be stuck inside a cage. When she opened her eyes, she saw Natsu wrapping his arms around her hips and looking towards her eyes still closed. When she tried to escape, he held on tighter and but his lips centimeters away from her neck. She blushed ten shades of red as she tried to escape again, but realized she must've locked her leg around Natsu's while she was sleeping. With nothing left to do, she just stayed in the position she was in until he waked up.

"All aboard!" The conductor yelled at the top of his lungs to get attention to the passengers waiting on the platform while saying their goodbyes. As Erza boarded the train, she took a seat in a big space and took out the small device. That's when he blue exceed decided to wake up. "Ugh, Erza, what are we doing on the train." Happy asked as he stared rub his head where a bump started to form. The redhead started to smile. "You'll see." She said before she pushed a button. There was a bright light before 7 people appeared; Gray, Gajeel, Panterlily, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla. "Woah, when did we get here Shrimp?"a rough voice asked, assuming it was Gajeel. "Don't worry, I'll explain as soon as possible, just relax right now." Erza said as the train started todeparture.

5 hours later...

The busty brunette then started flirting with natsu...AGAIN! Lucy stomped off to the hut, leaving the two that weren't aware of her dissapearence. Natsu then noticed she left and looked then frantically ran after her. " I gotta go Jess. We'll talk tommorow okay?" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran after the blonde. The brunette's smile turned into a mischievous grin as she started to plan a devious plan. "Screw this mission." She said as she threw an earpiece on the ground." She then looked up at the sky with a look of vengeance in her eyes. "You will be mine. Natsu." The girl said to herself as she walked away.

The dragon slayer finally made it back to the hut, sniffing out the air for her scent just to make sure. He went to the back when he saw her looking up at the stars while soaking in the hot tub. A shooting star passed by as the blonde closed her eyes for a quick second. Before he called her name, he heard her say something. "Hi knew I should have said he was my boyfriend" she said quietly as she heard footsteps. Grabbing her keys that were nearby, she turned around to see Natsu."Hey Luce, whatcha doing?" Natsu asked as he smiled brightly at her. She ignored him while swimming away from him. " I don't want to talk to you." She huffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

Natsu questiongly looked at her as he started to join in with her. "Lucy, what's the matter?" he asked with puppy eyes. The blonde turned her head slightly then blushed at his face. "Just leave me alone, go talk to your best friend Jessica." She said as she went under water while bubbles came from her mouth. But the came above water to see the stars again. Natsu then scooted a little closer to the blonde. 'Oh I get it, she's mad that I wasn't giving any attention to her. Right?' He asked himself, but then just let it go. He thought how he always got jealous when Igneel did something else than pay attention to his fire techniques.

They sat in silence but Natsu didn't mind he just stared at Lucy. Her brown orbs caught his eye, and her signature smile to. When the blonde felt eyes on her, she turned round to see onyx ones staring back at her. "Luce. You do know...you're my... best friend. Right?" The fire mage asked as he looked up at the sky while slithering his hand near Lucy's. Lucy turned to the grass as it danced in the wind."Yea. You know, your my best friend too. Right" Her hand then fell on top of his. Both looked at each other with tints of pink on their cheeks.

"Maybe...maybe someday...we can..become more than-" "best friends..." Natsu started but Lucy finished. Their hands then intertwined as the leaned into each pther. Before their lips met, they heard peoples voices.

"Natsu, Lucy!" A voice yelled. The two opened their eyes and turned around to see Erza,Gray,Levy,Wendy,Gajeel,Juvia, and the exceeds. The two looked at each other and blushed furiously while looking away. The rescue team stopped and stared as Gray started to grin. "Did we interrupt something flame brain?" Gray teased as his shirt dissapeared. Natsu then wrapped his arms around Lucy and put him towards his chest.

Uh, yea, you were snowman. Go away! We were just about to-" he started to finish but Lucy pushed him underwater so he couldn't breathe. The team stared wide eyed. " I-I-didn't know you two had that type of relationship." Erza said as she blushed a little. The stellar image blushed furiously and started to scream how it wasn't that way until Natsu came above water. "But Lucyyy, you said you wanted to be more than-" "SHUTUP IDIOT! YOURE GIVING THEM THE WRONG IDEA!" She yelled again as she called out Aquarius to send him to above and beyond.  
************************************************************************************************************************************"Ah, some things never do change." A sweet voice said. Wait, sweet voice?

"Thank you guys so much! Just a couple more days and those two will be the guild's cutest couple!" Mirajane smiled brightly into the lacrima. "No problem Mira, but we do have a problem." Jay said as Mira's smile turned into a frown. " what is it? Is it bad?" She asked with concern. There was a long pause.

" I believe so. A powerful mage that was a part of a dark guild sneaked in some how. Her stage name is Hypno. She has the power to hypnotize and control a person's mind." Jay explained as a pain look went across the barmaid's face. "Well, do you know her real name by any chance?"she asked thinking about her friends in high danger. "No. Maybe the leader has a folder on the dark guild, let me just look at my-" "Jay. Is something wrong?" Mira asked as her voice got higher. Jay looked at the paperwork the leader filled out. "The mage...is Jessica."


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS! IM BACK WITH A CHAPTER OF WTDWTU! I WILL DEFINITELY BE UPDATING THE REST OF MY STORIES IN THE FUTURE. BUT IN THE MEANTIME, IM WAITING FOR THE NEW EPISODE OF FAIRY TAIL SO LETS GET STARTED!

{Normal P.O.V}

"Jessica? Isn't that one of the people in your village!" Mira yelled as he had a sad look on his face." I believe so. But what bothers me is that because she said she had no magic abilities. It just has to be another person! We've known each other forever! There's no way that-" "People change Jay, my friends might be in danger because of this. Ugh, I knew I should've listened to Happy when he told me." She admitted as her discomforting face appeared through the lacrima.

{Back with the group}

The mages sat in a circle by the firepit while the exceeds we're fast asleep. "Wait, so you guys got teleported...on a train?" The stellar mage asked sitting as far from Natsu as possible, which was between the petite blunette and the mighty redhead. "Yep, I bought it from down at the magic shop. So it all started when..."

«Flashback»

"Why, the fuck, are we on a ...train?" Gajeel asked while trying to avoid throwing up all over Levy. "Yea, it's weird that we got here and knocked out too." the bookworm said as she tried hold up a weak yet heavy Gajeel. "yea, first me and shrimp were in a competition..then we're here." Gajeel explained. Gray was interested.

"What kind of competition metal head?" Gray asked as he fought the blush rising up to his face by Juvia getting closer to him in her sleep. The dragon slayer ignored the nickname, but went on to what he was saying. "Well, me and Shrimp were seeing whoever had the less cards had to stri-" "Clean each others house for a week!" Levy exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes toward Gajeel. Erza and Gray raised their eyebrows at the bookworm.

"Anyways, we have to go to Natsu and Lucy or they'll be in danger." Erza said while folding her arms. "Yea, but how do you know if Lu and Natsu are in danger?" Levy asked as she stroked the hair of the sleeping Gajeel while trying not to smile. "Well, the request said that they needed protection from a dark guild invasion. But I'm sure that they'll tell us more about it when we get there." Erza said as she folded her arms to take a nap.

"Happy, how'd you even get here?" the ice mage asked as he started to play with the locks of Juvia's hair; but only because there was nothing else to do. "Well you know Erza, beating people into a coma so she gets what she wants." the exceed explained while he touched over the spot where he got knocked out. Gray shrugged as he went back to sleep, but not before resting his head on top of the head of the water mage. "He likkkkkkes her!" Happy purred as he heard Gray grunt in response but with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

«End of Flashback»

"Wait a sec, so you basically went to a black market? " Lucy asked leaning in for answers. Erza nodded her head and there was a pause of silence. "Well I'm gonna go hit the sack. Peace." The ice mage said as he walked away into the hut. Everyone else followed his actions while the girls on one side and the guys on the other.

Before Lucy was about to go, she was pulled aside by no other than Natsu. "Natsu what the-" she was about to say but was pulled by her arm and her lips met soft ones. Her eyes opened wide for a second by slowly drooped as she deepened the kiss. The kiss was passionate and she didn't want to stop it. The only time they stopped was for air.

"So, um, you said you wanted to be more than friends? " Natsu asked with a small blush on his cheeks. Yes, it was surprising. The usual, destructive Natsu was now acting shy. Lucy smiled. "Yes, yes I did." she said and smiled as they both went back to their given hut. With that, the two climbed into bed and started to snuggle.

{Somewhere Else}  
"Like I said, I can't do the mission anymore. " a voice said as she was met with silence. "So dissapointed in you. Your one of my high ranked wizards and now your just blowing me off?!" a voice scolded.

The brunette smirked. "Well, if you must know, the person I'm so deeply into is, guess this. A dragon slayer. It's what we've been looking for the whole time!" Jessica boasted so she wouldn't feel the wrath of her master. The master sat there but then smiled. "I take back what I said. Good work Jess. You shall capture him tommorow." the deep voice said as she kneeled. "Understood." she responded before she disappeared in a flash..


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS! IM FINALLY BACK AFTER A REALLY LONG TIME! I WILL DEFINITELY BE UPDATING THE REST OF MY STORIES VERY SOON. AND ITS SUMMER GUYS! SO WHO ISNT EXCITED!? ANYWAYS, LETS GET STARTED. IM BACK IN BUSINESS BABY!

At the guild

"Now listen up brats! We are now about to go into war with a dark guild!" the short Makarov announced. There was whispers and chatters throughout the guild but then Mira started to talk. " it's all my fault that this is happening right now. I just wanted nalu to happen... " "Wait a sec, nalu? What the hell is that?" Macao asked with Wakaba nodding his head agreeing with his questions. "Natsu and Lucy of course! They're Just so damn cute together!" the devil said as she went into lala land of nalu babies everywhere.

"Mira back to the point?" Romeo said very seriously. She blinked a couple times before continuing. "Thank you Romeo. Now what I was saying, the rescue team with those two are right at the village at this moment. Not even a few days ago did I learn that one of the villagers is undercover for a dark guild. So what we must do is bring them to justice and save the villagers." she said concluding her plan. "Thank you Mirajane. Now let's do this! Who's with me!?" the master said while holding up the signature guild sign. There were the cheers and battle cries as they all left the guild to the train station.

At the village

''Now all we have to do is wake up Natsu and Lucy.'' Erza said as everyone was awake. ''Where are those two anyways?'' Levy asked. They all started looking around until the water mage spoke up. ''Juvia is pretty sure the last time I saw them they were sleeping together on the-'' ''WHAT!?'' ''I didnt think Lu and Natsu would do THAT!'' ''EVERYONE RUN THE WORLD IS ENDING!'' ''IM PRETTY SURE LOKE IS GONNA BE MAD ABOUT THIS!'' ''WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?'' They all yelled and screamed until the two people came back. ''Hey guys! We're back from-'' ''DID HE TAKE YOUR CHASITY!?'' the girls asked while Lucy went up into flames. ''NATSU PREPARE TO DIE!'' Loke and Erza said with an aura that was scary enough to scare even Gajeel away.

''No one let Juvia finish! I meant that they were sleeping side by side! Juvia didnt know all of you can have such dirty minds...'' she said as everyone stared at her and back to Natsu and Lucy. ''My apoligies. You can live Natsu.'' Erza said as she let him go. ''Im sorry princess, but I must go now.'' Loke said as he kissed her hand. That's when Natsu got mad. ''DONT KISS MY GIRLFRIEND MAN!'' he yelled while hugging Lucy from behind.

Everyone stared at them while Loke turned into dust and floated away with the wind. ''Uh-oh...''

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?''

I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HAVE TO GO UPDATE OTHER STORIES. REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS JUST SAY SO IN THE REVIEWS. BYE!


End file.
